Latra Posae comes to M'Jinn
by sidious7
Summary: Latra Posae challenges the Dragon’s plan to attack Shayol Ghul


_**Latra Posae comes to M'Jinn**_

Latra Posae idled through the busy streets of M'Jinn with her small entourage of female Aes Sedai. It was only a short distance from the Travelling plaza to the makeshift Hall of Servants and she had decided to appreciate the views of the city rather than take a jumper to the Hall.

Of course , enjoyment had been a stretched word to use from the beginning. The crowds parted before them and people eagerly whispered as she passed them , all echoing the Legend that was Latra Posae Decume. Several small little cries of triumph followed her , but they did little to warm her heart.

This type of behaviour was not new to her. She was a famed woman and it followed her wherever she went. It had been so for many centuries now. What really irked her was the atmosphere of intense suffering around her. A feeling of pain which was deep in the bones of the populace. Something which not even the occasional Chora tree could silence.

It was to be expected of course. It was like this in every city , both great and small. What could be expected from the War of Power? A war of devastation fueled by an evil which was barely comprehended in earlier days. So much had been lost in these past nine years. Nine years. How could it be so long? It seemed like yesterday when the first batch of Shadowspawn invaded the world and the Forsaken Aes Sedai plagued their atrocities on the world.

The years before the War had seemed like bliss. Something she thought she would never admit. In those hundred years she had seen morality flit from the world like a bird chased from its perch by a snake. The snake had grown fat with its profits and continued to engorge itself on humanity. People were no longer content to attend great symphonies or marvelous festivities ; they had been replaced with Sha'je duels and other small grotesqueries. Well she had come across some of these duels , and the competitors and spectators had probably envied death when she was finished with them.

"We must turn left at the next crossing , Latra Posae. This new Hall is close to the university."

Segeda's statement pulled her out of her small little daydream. She had always been a loyal friend to her and over the centuries they had been acclaimed academics in several fields. She smiled and nodded in reply, not eager to engage in the smallest remnants of conversation. Sharda asked a sultry question which pulled Segeda's attention from her , thank the Light.

University. That is where it had all begun. She had lost count at how many times she had addressed renowned academics at the Collam Daan. Surely more than five hundred times over the years. All it took was a single experiment to release Shai'tan from his prison. Beidomon , a good friend of hers and a trusted scientist had died , along with the thousands of others who could escape the falling apocalypse. She did not blame those who had released the Dark One , even she had been impressed by their reports of a possible singular energy to be tapped into. If she was in their place , she would most certainly have done the same. She had spoken to survivors of the team which opened the Bore , the lucky nine survivors out of six hundred. That was the first time she had met Mierin. A woman of striking beauty and great strength in the Power. Over the years she had met less than five women who had exceeded her in strength – so naturally she was eager to meet Mierin.

She would be lying if she said she had not enjoyed their conversation. Mierin was an educated woman , and her explanation of the event was the most precise and coherent of all the survivors. She seemed to be a composed , sensible woman and not for the first time Latra Posae had found herself wondering how she had eluded the rare third name honorific. It became clear later during one of their lunches at a quaint restaurant in V'saine. She had merely mentioned Ilyena Moerelle as an afterthought to some frivolous topic – when suddenly a tempest seemed to spill out of Mierin which took everyone by surprise , even her. In many ways that small commotion in the restaurant had ended their brief friendship. She could not be associated with someone whom the tabloids blatently named a lunatic.

Mierin's descent into the Shadow had caused her much grief. She used to wonder how she could have killed all those people in tel'aran'rhiod , or whole cities with her power. The sad truth was that Mierin probably had it in her from the beginning – that small outburst was probably just a glimpse of the true woman. Lanfear. A name which created terror in the strongest hearts. A woman of terrible cruelty with uncountable atrocities behind her name. A woman Latra Posae would not hesitate to kill.

Killing. Something she used to consider an impossible act for an Aes Sedai. Yet her list had run into the thousands already. Her guilt for those murders was minimal and to say that she had had sleepless nights over them would not be stretching the truth , it would be lying. Fifty Forsaken owed their fates to her , including men who were considerably stronger than her. This to add to the hundreds of darkfriends she had executed on sight , and thousands of Shadowspawn. To kill another Aes Sedai was a strange feeling – like hitting someone and at the same time hitting yourself. Many had been her friends , but her eyes did not weep for their deaths. They had made a choice – and she considered that choice a death sentence to those that crossed her path.

It was sometimes useful to be a legend. It often gave her the advantage in any duel with the forces of evil. At over 700 years old she was among the most senior Aes Sedai in the world. A woman of her power who instead of taking the traditional period of thirty years to train as Aes Sedai , had done it in twenty. An achievement few had equaled , except Lews Therin Telamon and Namene Damendar Boann. Both masters of the Power , and known for different reasons. Especially now.

Suddenly the Hall of Servants came into sight. It was an enormous cueran building with beautiful glass pillars as supports. A flyspeck next to the proper Hall , but that situation could not be rectified immediately. Ascending the steps gave her time to prepare her mind. She needed to deliver her message in no uncertain terms so that no one would doubt her stance on current issues. She would gain many enemies today , and although she was a hard and disciplined Aes Sedai , her true enemies were rarities. Even more scarce than an Aes Sedai with white hair and wrinkles – both of which she amusingly possessed.

Adjusting her shawl , she corrected the two cuendillar symbols on her shoulders , each a circle half black and white with a sinuous line in between. The symbol of Aes Sedai , the symbol of her life. Every day she had cleaned them , caressed them with a delicate weave of Earth , the original symbols with which she had been raised so very long ago.

Approaching the front desk Segada stepped forward.

"We are the embassy from V'saine. We have come under the leadership of Latra Posae Decume , all summoned by the Tamyrlin to sit attendance on a grand meeting for the Aes Sedai leadership."

The lieutenant stood from his position and bowed to each of them. "You honour us with your presence Aes Sedai. The meeting shall be in the Grand Hall of Erida on the first floor. An escort shall help you find your way. However , before I can accede to your commands , I humbly ask you to place all objects of the Power in this box and step through the respective arches. Your possessions will be returned to you immediately once you have passed through."

Promptly , his under-lieutenant held out a shallow black bowl. Latra Posae started removing her 'possessions' as he called them , and placing them in the bowl. This part always vexed her. She disliked being separated from her collection. It was collection which had cost her dearly in the previous years but she could think of few things better to spend her wealth on than objects of the Power. She placed the ruby ring on her right ring finger in the bowl first – a powerful angreal and a new technology which allowed such small trinkets to allow such strength. An angreal of this strength would normally be considerably larger. She quickly followed by placing her pearl and onyx necklace in the bowl – a ter'angreal to magnify her wardings in tel'aran'rhiod – and a brooch above her left breast , a ter'angreal which improved her dexterity with Earth. Not that she lacked any strength , but she often felt clumsy when using it.

Stepping through first , she sighed. This rigmarole was taxing and was never necessary in previous times . She knew that comparisons between the present and previous days were futile , but it was ingrained in her and she couldn't help it. Stepping through the first ter'angreal was all that was necessary. After this a walkalator activated which moved you through the remaining eight rings. During this time she used to take notice of the security which was provided to Aes Sedai during these meetings. She was so used to it that she barely noticed the thousand or so heavily armed guards and sho-wings encircling the Hall – or defensive wards so great in number she could barely glance without seeing some evidence of saidar. Many people found it disconcerting to have dozens of highly accurate electronic shocklances aimed at you while passing through the rings. She smiled at the whole irony of the situation. Sometimes it was amusing to her that the world had become like a fantasy novel written by Douchard over three centuries ago.

The ter'angreal were one of the first mass produced objects of the Power since the beginning of the War. They lined most important buildings , entrances and transport-related structures like Shoports. The first ring shielded you for two minutes – it was impossible to resist no matter how strong you were or how much of the Power you were holding. It was like a door closing over the Source , and it kept you vulnerable until you were well clear of all the rings. Each other ring ter'angreal was expertly made to unravel a specific weave – Spirit , Fire , Earth , Water , Air , Compulsion , Illusion and Invisibility. Renowned academics said that it would negate over 99.9 of what the Shadow would try to penetrate these meetings. So far they had been correct in their assumptions with terrorist acts and assassinations in these areas dropping to zero.

Not that the Shadow wasn't trying. Everyday an event struck one of these areas ranging from compelled suicidal Aes Sedai , dreadlords with another attempt to intricately weave Illusion , or totally invisible Myrddraal. Their folly was short-lived thanks to the shocklances which neither discriminated nor hesitated.

Stepping off the walkalator she collected her possessions are placed them intricately on her person. While fastening the brooch onto her green silk dress she felt the Source return and she sighed with relief. Instinctively she reached out to saidar to feel the joy of the Power , a fate worse than death to lose.

Releasing saidar , she turned to a disconcerted Segeda who was replacing her own jewelry. "Let's go , we're almost late."

The polite young escort helped them along the passages but it took a sharp word from her to make him hasten his steps. After an eternity of walking through crowded halls she entered the huge entrance to the Grand Hall of Erida. It was a spectacular sight , like most things in M'Jinn. The area of the circular Hall was colossal and lined with beautiful white Nerosian marble. Each marble stone had a black-striped border and was polished to perfection. The very centre of the floor contained the symbol of the Aes Sedai in all its glory with an exquisite chandelier rising above it , no doubt made from Tzoran crystal. In front of the Hall sat two very large white chairs , or thrones to be exact. No doubt who sat there. There were three very large areas in the Hall , to the left , to the right and in the gallery above. The seats to the left were for the male Aes Sedai and to the right , the female Aes Sedai. They always sat separately despite the fact that they worked together intimately in almost everything they did.

Passing down the centre aisle , she nodded her greetings to the flood of greetings which flew her way. She did stop at some of her old friends though – anything less would have been rude. She had last seen some of them a hundred years ago or more , and it was difficult for her to remain solemn at the sight of them again. Jaric , Larisa , Solinda , Veruska , Jerome … so many old faces.

Her place was at the front , a few feet from the large thrones. Not surprising of course , the first eight rows were for those with third names , and the remaining rows used age as a measure of seniority. Luckily she had both , and she intended to use them today.

Taking her place , Segeda sat beside her and gave her a weak smile. The rest of her friends would have to sit a few rows back unfortunately. It was always nice to be surrounded by friends when you were going to cause trouble.

The Hall was full and buzzing with conversation , and after no more than a few minutes two security guards closed the doors. A woman dressed in white entered through a door in the front of the Hall and the glow of saidar surrounded her. Three loud chimes rang out of nowhere but the weaves of Fire and Air were visible to her. The silence was instant and absolute.

"Aes Sedai , defenders of peace. Stand and rise for our lord , the Tamyrlin. Stand for the Dragon and his queen. Stand and honour our leader and the symbol of our Power."

Everyone stood in silence. Silence was the rule when the Tamrylin entered the Hall and no word could be uttered until he had spoken the first word. The white door opened again , and Lews Therin entered accompanied by Ilyena Sunhair , his wife. A roar greeted his entrance and she found herself staring in amazement at an equally astounded Segeda. Things truly had changed since her last meeting twenty-five years ago. Lews Therin waved impersonally at his surrounding colleagues and despite their grim eyes , both he and his wife wore smiles.

Approaching the throne , he motioned for his friends to take their seats which they duly did. Sitting , Latra Posae exchanged worried glances with Segeda. If so much had changed , how could she predict the outcome of today's events. She looked at Lews Therin – it was difficult not to. He was very tall , even for a man , with brownish hair and some gray streaks which she did not recall. He was decked in the finest materials of gold , red and gray and he wore the Crystal Sword on his back like a folk hero. Not surprisingly , he rarely parted with the sa'angreal. Assassination and kidnap attempts were so common on his life that he needed to summon its great power at an instant's notice. He looked at Ilyena and smiled. A beautiful woman decked in striking white satin and with sapphires laid into the material , her hair nearly named her Da'shain Aiel.

It was then that she remembered the third set of seats which were placed on a gallery twenty feet above them and surrounding the back half of the Hall. Reserved for the Da'shain Aiel , those who faithfully served the Aes Sedai. With some shame she quickly turned to look at them. The gallery was filled with a sea of red-haired Da'shain , many of whom waved like giddy children when she acknowledged them. Unfortunately , she could only spare them a warm smile and retain her dignity at the same time. Over five thousand people were now seated in the Hall. Her embarrassment at forgetting them only augmented her guilt. She was of the red ajah , a small group of Aes Sedai around the world – approximately one thousand – who were dedicated to defending the honour of the Dashain Aiel. Admittedly , it had been more like a social club – and a reason to have tea with another Aes Sedai under the guise of a meeting for the red ajah. To be fair though , they did take their work seriously when it occasionally reared its head. When some drunkard had assaulted a Da'shain , or some belligerent worker had vented his anger on a defenceless Aiel , she had , within one day , Travelled to the area and taught the culprit a lesson of notable severity. Very few Aes Sedai had her cruel sense of humour when binding criminals with a binding rod. Luckily such incidents were rare , partially because it was like harming a baby , and also because of the red ajah's reputation. Unfortunately the ajah had been disbanded in function for over a hundred years because of the exponential rise in grievances against the Aiel. Several of the Forsaken had tortured these poor people to death , or killed them outright. That several Aes Sedai could help a nation of suffering was laughable , but she had exacted her wrath on several of these evil Aes Sedai and her judgment had been brutal and final.

Lews Therin's voice suddenly reached her ears , a voice no doubt amplified by the Power. "Brothers , sisters and our Da'shain friends. I greet you warmly and thank you for answering to my summons in these dark times. I have had lengthy debates with several of our generals and I must tell you now , that unless a definitive plan is launched by our forces , we will suffer our final defeat to the Shadow within eighteen months."

His face was grave and a round of sighs and sporadic whimpers circled the Hall. She herself had not expected such severe news. Indeed , she thought that the War was still on a stalemate in its totality.

"As most of you know , our mother city Paaren Disen fell to the Shadow ten weeks ago along with twenty thousand of our bretheren. The atrocities have been consistent with the Shadow's previous tactics – and I received news five days ago that the Hall of Servants was razed."

Another round of desperation crossed the floor. The depressed and hopeless atmosphere was almost palpable. She found herself sighing before she could stop herself. Segede's lower lip was trembling. Latra Posae envied Segede's ability to weep ; her tears were long dry and her soft shell covered by an iron husk ready to crush any malicious influences.

"So," Lews Therin continued , "as most of you know I circulated a highly classified elec-mail to all of you showing my intention to seal the Dark One away. You know the plan regarding the cuendillar seals. It was devised on my request by Edros Hendar Laraselle , our chief of research , who is also here to address any concerns of yours'."

Abruptly a graying male Aes Sedai stood and bowed to the Hall. He was greeted with a loud cheer which seemed to be centered over the male side of the Hall. Lews Therin noticed, and his gaze swung to the impassive females who did not respond at all. A very intelligent man , she expected that he would notice from the start.

Abruptly he spoke again with a hint of suspicion in his voice , "As I explained , I shall lead a force of Aes Sedai , as many as can help , and a very large army of soldiers on a strike of Shayol Ghul. The majority of Aes Sedai and soldiers will fend off the Shadow while a ring of thirteen of us creates the weave necessary to place to seals. It is a single weave of all five powers but it requires an enormous amount of the One Power. Therefore we need the seven strongest men and six strongest women to weave it. We estimate that the patch on the Bore will be totally restorative to the Dark One's prison and will effectively end his influence on the world. The remaining Forsaken and Shadowspawn will be destroyed in the ensuing time , no doubt in disarray from their master's downfall."

The male Aes Sedai clapped and called in support of Lews Therin but even they noticed the lack of response from the female Aes Sedai for the second time. Lews Therin's brow deepened , and Ilyena touched his arm. The effect on him was visible and interesting. This woman truly did own his heart. She had been married for over five hundred years before her husband died of old age. The grief did nearly kill her , and it took over two years of help from the noted Kamarile Sedai to help her through it. That she had asked that woman for help now disgusted her , but even she could not predict Kamarile's radical transformation. Lews Therin's mention of her name brought her back to reality …

"Latra Posae Decume? Did you hear me the first time? Good. I was saying that it is a very great honour that you have joined us. While officially retired , you have left your life of solice to aid in the leadership of the Aes Sedai. With your academic background , we have asked you to review the plan and make a sound input into the entire scheme. The floor is yours."

He finished with a warm smile. She was always fond of him. She had taught him the academics of the Power about two centuries ago but she had remembered him vividly. Apparently his strength never ceased to grow , and when it finally did he was so powerful that most male Aes Sedai bounced from foot to foot when addressing him. Apart from his charming and powerful personality , she saw another power in him. Ta'veren. She had the minor Talent of seeing ta'veren and it was a fun , if pointless skill to possess. Every now and again she would see a civilian who shone like a glow-worm when she looked at him. A man destined to bend the Pattern to some degree. Yet Lews Therin was different – he glowed like an inferno , as if he was holding a great deal of saidar – which of course was impossible. Just that fact made her wary of him , a ta'veren was a dangerous entity who often left you looking like a fool because of what they had drawn out of you. Lews Therin could force anything out of you if the Pattern wished it, and she had never encountered another who approached his strength , either as a ta'veren or a leader.

Standing , she gracefully strode to the centre of the floor and positioned herself within the symbol for Aes Sedai. Inside she took a deep breath , but her outward projection was one of cool serenity and at the same time of supreme authority. She had rehearsed her speech many times and finally the time had come.

"Honourable Tamyrlin , Lady Ileyna , friends … I thank you for inviting me and my accompanying entourage to address you here today. Lord Dragon , I consider you a friend and a great leader. However , I must warn you that my words today will most probably create great division between all of us with factions to either side. Before I begin , let me first say that I have come here today not to support you , but to strongly challenge your ideas and to oppose them."

There was a startled gasp around the Hall. Lews Therin's face became grim and she saw him looking at her. Those gray eyes , so sharp and willful. A man not used to being challenged. She almost asked for forgiveness. Almost. Before she could allow his influence to sway her , she continued.

"We have analysed the plans for the attack on the Blight and while I must agree that it could work , I must raise a point which has not been raised before. There is a serious risk which you have not warned the Dragon about Edros Sedai. Yes , these seals will imprison the Dark One away once more , but if they are misplaced by more than six hundredths of a percent , the pattern will undergo an axial destabilization at the relevant area. In summary , the weave will rebound and tear the Pattern allowing the Dark One to be freed totally."

There were sounds of shock around the Hall but Lews Therin's face remained grim. Edros Sedai was on his feet in an instant and Latra Posae could already feel the effrontery of the man. Before he could speak , Lews Therin held up his hand leaving him no option but to be seated. The Dragon spoke , and his voice was slow and dark.

"What you say is true Latra Posae. Yet you are wrong on one account. I knew about the risk of the seals."

Latra Posae felt poleaxed. He knew! How could he submit such a mad plan to the Aes Sedai if he knew there were risks? It was devious and it would have made her insane with rage if she knew he was knowingly sacrificing the world for some cavalier plan! Angrily she opened her mouth to project her temper but Lews Therin gave her no chance.

"I knew , my friends. Did I let you know about it? No. I did not feel that it was a relevant risk. As Latra Posae says , the risk is not negligible – possibly one chance in four we will rip the prison open. Yet there are three other chances we could end the War of Power in a single stroke. How can those odds be rejected? I tell you now , and mark these words. If we do not take this risk , our chances of dying a worse death eventually are absolute. You must help me with the plan. For the sake of the world , you must!"

Many angry faces had returned to their previous state by the time he was finished. He was a persuasive speaker and he knew it. She would have to summon all of her status and guile to defeat him in an argument.

"What about the other risks , Lews Therin? No Aes Sedai has ever been within a hundred leagues of the Pit of Doom without dying. Do you really believe that you can overcome Shadowspawn that outnumber the grains of sand on our beaches … or that our force of Aes Sedai can match an amount of Forsaken whom we cannot predict? What if you perish? What if all our strongest perish? Will that not certainly seal our fates to the Shadow?"

She felt proud of that little question. Proud that she had not faltered and that she was actually challenging the most formidable man of an Age without being annihilated. Lews Therin stood and you could feel the crowd subdue into humility.

"I have never shied away from combat , and the same can be said for anyone here. This is a new time with which we have been cursed when risks are a necessity. Do you really think I have not thought of dying? Do you think I relish the thought of death , Latra Posae? At this moment Demandred , Rahvin and Zihara are besieging Comelle and we cannot stop them. The city WILL fall by nightfall and its four million inhabitants will be shrieking with a terror which will fill the eastern coast. I would rather die trying to trap the Father of Lies than lie in some pathetic hole waiting for the Forsaken to slay us!"

He finished angrily and with passion , and members of his hundred Companions leaped from their seats shouting his name and their pledges to be at his side. When they eventually took their seats again , a middle aged Aes Sedai remained standing and started voicing his opinion.

"What is wrong with you , Latra Posae? Afraid to do your part in the circle? If you cannot summon any courage then I suggest you sit down and let the more dedicated of us save our people!"

Latra Posae remained impassive but inside a fire started to build in her. Courage , did he say? She was about to hurl an avalanche of recriminations his way before Lews Therin took her place again.

"You are out of order , Kendar. If you speak harshly to another colleague here , you may remove yourself and I will deal with you later. As we all know , Latra Posae never needs to defend her courage again. Not now , or in any battle in the future."

The grimacing male Aes Sedai took his seat amid a round of cheers for Latra Posae from both the male and female side. She was a legend , yes , but it was a specific act three years ago which created world acclaim for her. In essence , it had made her a hero. Those few years ago when the Shadow had come against her home city of V'saine like a tidal wave; when she had led the Forces of the Light. Sixty hours later when all her allies were dead , she had held the walls of V'saine single-handedly. For over nine hours the lone Aes Sedai and her sa'angreal had held back the Destroyer of Hope and over three hundred Dreadlords. Nine hours until Lews Therin and his Companions arrived to save them. The exhaustion had left her in hospital for over two weeks , but the loss of some of her best friends from V'saine left incurable wounds. Continuing ,she strengthened her argument,

"Thank you , Tamyrlin. I would like to put forward an alternative to your plan. I understand this is not on the agenda but I wish to put it forward as a final effort to dissuade you from an ill-fated plan. We have drawn up the plans for two sa'angreal which we have named the Choedan Kal. The hammer of the Light. One is attuned for saidar and the other for saidin. With these sa'angreal we can link and create an impenetrable barrier around the Blight which will provide us with at least fifty years of safety from the Shadow until a safer plan can be formulated. We will also use the sa'angreal to destroy the Shadowspawn and reduce the dark armies by over ninety percent."

Lews Therin looked amused and added , "How can you hope to match the Shadow with a single circle of two Aes Sedai? Even with Callandor I could only aid a single city , never mind a province."

Edros stood hastily and spoke. "I have seen the plans for these sa'angreal my Lord and I assure you that it is possible. They are immense and are in the form of two statues at least fifty stories high. To move the sa'angreal everywhere would be out of the question. Therefore they have been linked to ter'angreal miniatures which allow the user to use them from anywhere in the world. Yet Latra Posae , being such a critic of omitted knowledge , have you mentioned that they allow enough of saidin or saidar to be drawn to allow a single individual to destroy the world?"

Lews Therin looked alarmed , and even the unshakable Ilyena looked concerned. Small mutterings sprouted around the Hall. She gathered herself for the inevitable attack.

"So now you lack the ability to take risks , my fellow Aes Sedai? I present you with an alternative solution to a maddened plan to send our strongest leaders into the heart of death. With this plan we can contain the Blight from a safe distance while risking very little. Yes , it will require more of the Power than has ever been channeled and it will alert the Shadow to our location , but I trust Lews Therin to lead this circle. Lews Therin , can you accept this plan to save our world using a safe alternative? All we ask for it time to create these wonders. Two months at the most."

Lews Therin looked uncertain and suddenly a stubborn looked crossed his face.

"No I cannot accept your plan Latra Posae. Firstly , although the risks appear at first glance to be less , the Shadow will no doubt send every Forsaken it can spare to destroy me when they exclude it as an act of their own. There is almost no chance that we can match their numbers or their vast Shadowspawn armies if they converge on a single point. Even if this could be countered , I cannot acquiesce to your request for two months. We could be done for by then. I am struggling to contain the armies in the north and the eastern armies are growing. Time is a luxury which can never enter this equation."

She had expected as much but she knew that if she could not convince him then her back would be against the wall. She clung for one last argument. Rounding on the Aes Sedai she addressed them fiercely ,"Has anyone with the Foretelling supported this plan? Ask yourself if the Pattern has predicted its success!"

A young male Aes Sedai near the back and an older female from the middle ranks stood and walked to the area where she was standing.

The male spoke first ,"Mendar , my Lord Dragon , I have the Foretelling and despite my youth I shall recall the relevant Foretelling regarding your plan… He will stab the heart of the Dark and cage the evil within. The world will know the wrath of saidin and will echo the name of Dragon forever."

The female followed , "I am Perindha , Tamyrlin and I too have the gift. I Foretold the following words eighteen days ago … The dark generals caught in a moment , the body of men to crush the Shadow , but the mind is the price. Saidar challenges male thoughts."

The young Aes Sedai returned to their seats. Edros showed a triumphant smile of his face and addressed her with a touch of mockery in his voice.

"You see Latra Posae , we are prepared for everything. We know the Foretellings and we have known them for a while now. There have been no other Foretellings on the side of the Light , we have made sure of that. We analysed the Foretellings in very great detail. The young man's Foretelling shows a certain victory for us and Perindha Sedai's shows that the horror of the battle will affect the male Aes Sedai negatively. Obviously , it also states that our Restoring Sisters will Heal the males. It too though , speaks about victory."

She was on the back foot.

"I accede to this fact , but do the Foretellings really prove that my plan wasn't used either?"

Edros was shocked. He had never considered this. The soft hum of conversation resurfaced in the Hall. Lews Therin stood and his face looked dangerously calm.

"I have already explained my plan to you in detail , Latra Posae. I have heard the risks from you and I have also told you that I will not support your plan. We will use my plan. As Tamyrlin , I decree that it shall be. Your covenant requires you to support me."

Latra Posae was shocked , but not with Lews Therin's statement , but with her own own temperament. She had expected to be humiliated by the Dragon – people had certainly been humbled for less. Instead a deep anger rose in her. Using his title to force obedience from them! She could not remember it in all her years.

She abruptly turned and faced the female Aes Sedai. Embracing saidar , she filled herself to her limit with the Power even using the full strength of her angreal. She wove Fire and Air to amplify her voice , and split her flows again to weave Fire , Spirit and Earth to create an atmosphere of anger and wrath. Let the men know. Let their precious skins prickle with the knowledge that saidar was being wielded.

"Sisters!"

All the female Aes Sedai stood in unison , as was agreed. It had saddened her that she would have to oppose the males but she deferred to Sharda's logical statement that they could not exclude the males selectively. It would harm them and the men they favoured. Her face was red with anger as she rounded on Lews Therin and she readied to deliver the statement which would cleave the Aes Sedai in two.

"So Lews Therin. Dragon. You think you can summon you power against us? Use your titles and strength against me and the rest of these women like some barbaric thug from the Shadow who uses strength to determine hierarchy. I have explained our logical reasons for not partaking in your plan and I will not back down to your notoriously stubborn ways and sacrifice my Sisters in pursuit of your glory. The Choedan Kal will be built with our own personal fortune and we will use them as we see fit. I tell you now , that no Sister will help you fulfill your plan. Not a single one. Not one!"

The male Aes Sedai were silent but this was sharply contrasted by the wildly cheering and standing female Aes Sedai. The cheering went on for quite some time until Lews Therin stood. She had still managed to keep eye contact with him – a great feat indeed. If not for the solace of saidar she would be whimpering on the floor under that piercing gaze.

He looked angrier than she had ever seen him and although she had mustered some strong female support , his anger and posture muted the Sisters to silence. Most of them took their seats again. She disdained their lack of conviction but she couldn't condemn their actions against such a superior presence. Suddenly another glow apart from the constant ta'varen shimmer appeared behind Lews Therin. It grew and grew until a white light as bright as the sun glowed behind him. It took her a minute to figure out that he had drawn on saidin through Callandor , and before she could stop herself she was gaping like a school girl. All her allies were sitting , their faces pale and frightened. She felt fear in her which was an uncommon thing. She had even released the Source in her shock. Everyone knew Callandor , knew that with it he was stronger than dozens of males combined. Suddenly she regretted her decision to channel in his presence. He seemed to be a deity with the sun behind him , and his cruel voice echoed through the Hall like a titan among men.

"You have made some strong statements today , Latra Posae. Statements which I will never forget , even if I manage to forgive them with time. To attack me as a selfish hero who would sacrifice my friends to the Shadow's might is not only insensitive , but unacceptable. The idea that I would wield my Power against you offended me more than all your other statements combined , but considering you were brazen enough to channel emotive weaves in our presence , I have half a mind to show you exactly where the power does lie and that saidin's limits are not as low as you think." A delay followed and his gaze hardened on Latra Posae who visibly straightened her back.

He continued, "I was forced into this plan because of necessity and because our very existence is threatened by the Shadow. If you and your Sisters will not aid me , then I tell you that we shall do it alone , and without a circle. This will endanger us greatly but such is our conviction that we will still attempt this feat. Our victory has been confirmed by the Pattern and when it comes , and come it will , the male Aes Sedai will be heralded as the saviours of mankind. And the female Aes Sedai … people will speak of them with loathing and disrespect for many centuries and they will always say that these were the women unwilling to take risks. Unwilling to risk their personal safety for a greater cause! Saidin will dominate the next Age with saidar as a feeble adjunct. You have made your decisions and I have made mine."

He turned on his heel and took the serene Ilyena's hand and walked out the door flanked by his honour guard. There was a stunned silence before one word was said , then two, then hundreds of wild accusations from the obviously divided floor of Aes Sedai. Most were shaking their fists and several sisters embraced saidar angrily. Hastily she passed the message down that no one must channel and within moments the glows faded. Gathering her entourage , she made for the door with angry females and males still flinging terrible insults and one another. Some were husbands and wives , or long-time colleagues – now polarized by her comments. She knew this would be the outcome but she regretted it none the less.

She made for the Travelling plaza with haste and her entourage were talking angrily , recalling some of the insults which had been hurled at them. She was so deep in thought that the journey to the plaza seemed to take moments. Usually she ignored the tabloid newstakers but this time she had been dismissive and outright rude. Let them write what they want , bigger issues would surface from today's events anyway. Looking back to the city , she saw Lews Therin's heavily armoured Sho-wing making its way over the skyline of glass buildings flanked by several jo-cars.

Amidst her still affronted Sisters , she murmered , "The Light go with you Lews Therin. May your attack work and deliver us from the Shadow. A world without you has no chance of victory." Turning to her left , she embraced saidar and spun her weave of Spirit to take them home.

The End

(Notice : All these ideas are based on Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time. This story is merely to honour the author and his series , and it has no profitable or other uses. It's for Wheel of Time fans. Written by Sidious)


End file.
